Reconsiderations
by Lys ap Adin
Summary: <html><head></head>Betrothal 10: In which Bianchi and Reborn reconsider their lesson plans. Bianchi, Reborn; AU; genderswap.</html>


**Title:** Reconsiderations**  
>Characters:<strong> Bianchi, Reborn**  
>Summary:<strong> In which Bianchi and Reborn reconsider their lesson plans.**  
>Notes:<strong> Part of Choice: The Betrothal Arc. General audiences. 654 words.

* * *

><p><strong>Reconsiderations<strong>

"So?" Reborn was nestled in what was becoming his customary spot on the branch above Bianchi's.

"I took her shooting." So anticlimactic to say it that way, but since Reborn never reacted overtly to anything, it wasn't worth trying to be dramatic. He made a polite _go on_ noise at her and that was all, which just proved the point. "She's good at it. I might even say she's a natural." Afraid of the gun, maybe, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing for a beginner.

"That will give her something in common with Xanxus, then." And it was anyone's guess what that meant. Bianchi looked up at him, but he was shrouded in the darkness and she couldn't tell anything from the dim outlines of his face.

"How old is he now?" she asked, looking back down at Tsunako's window instead. It didn't even show light around the edges anymore; there was no telling whether the poor kid was awake or asleep or even in the room.

"Don't worry about that." Reborn's tone was mild enough, but she hadn't been working with him this long without recognizing it as the one that forbade further inquiry.

Bianchi pursed her lips; she recalled Xanxus as having been in his mid-teens, perhaps, when he'd been exiled. And that had been seven years ago. "Why isn't the Ninth grooming her for his job?"

"She's too shy. And timid. And awkward."

Bianchi snorted. "You're joking, right? Who came up with that?" The kid was unsure of herself, yeah, and careful with anyone she didn't trust, and also, oh yeah, _thirteen_. Who wasn't awkward at that age?

"Her father." Reborn's voice was as calm as it always was, but there was an undercurrent to it that suggested that maybe Reborn had some opinions on that.

Bianchi leaned her head back against the trunk of the tree and closed her eyes. "Same guy who calls her princess and sees her two or three times a year?" The same guy who'd arranged for two families to be transferred out of Namimori without knowing why he'd done it?

"Just so."

Bianchi opened her eyes again, the better to grimace. "I told her today that she wasn't going to find any way out of this." But maybe… "You trained Cavallone."

"With orders to do so." His tone was very carefully neutral.

"Yeah, orders. We're supposed to keep her safe and teach her what she needs to know, right? That's the way I remember the Ninth putting it." Bianchi looked up at him. "What do _you_ think she needs to know?"

"You know that's not what they meant." Still that measured tone.

"And you know Sawada is clueless," Bianchi retorted. "He probably still thinks she's six." Sure as hell treated her like she was, from what Bianchi had seen these past ten days.

Reborn's snort was soft. "Careful. They shoot people who disobey orders. Even in the Vongola."

"I'm sure they do." Bianchi looked down at Tsunako's window. "I know she can be more than that." No one who could focus so intently on shooting so carefully, who was so sharp and thoughtful and so good at being unassuming, deserved to be relegated to the position of glorified trophy wife.

"Are you sure you're not projecting?"

Bianchi opened her mouth to give him a sharp retort and stopped herself. She took a breath, let it out, took another. "Maybe a little. But that doesn't mean it's not still basically true. She's got more potential than Sawada sees."

"You're sentimental." Reborn held up a hand before she could growl at him. "But she does have the Sky Flame. It would be a shame to see that go to waste."

Bianchi relaxed. So they were in agreement after all. "Wouldn't it?"

"I'll make some arrangements," he said.

"Good." Bianchi looked back down. What Tsunako needed to know, huh? Yeah, they'd make sure she got that. Definitely.

**end**

Comments are lovely!


End file.
